outlastfandomcom-20200222-history
Waylon Park
Waylon Park also known as The Whistleblower is a software engineer and the unseen main protagonist of Outlast's DLC (Downloadable Content) expansion, Outlast: Whistleblower. He is the husband of Lisa Park and a father of two unnamed boys. Background Not much is known about Waylon's past, but according to Jeremy Blaire, he graduated from Berkeley, with exceptional marks. At some point in his life, he met Lisa, to whom he got married and had two sons. He later got a job in the field of software consulting and at some point, acquired a two week contract deal with Murkoff Corporation at Mount Massive Asylum, with a level three security clearance, where he would maintain the Morphogenic Engine and additional programming, alongside Murkoff's research and development division. After a few days, due to Murkoff's strict security protocols, he was unable to even talk to his wife and kids. Waylon developed a deep-seated distrust of the profit-motivated scientists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsible experiments on their patients. Realizing he had made a mistake and regretting his choices, Waylon had decided to go behind their back and expose Murkoff's inhumane experiments to the public. Story On September 17, 2013, Waylon decides to send an email from a server room to a freelance journalist Miles Upshur in attempt to expose Murkoff's inhumane experiments to the public. Upon sending the mail, Waylon is interrupted by a security guard, who informs him that he has been paged to the Morphogenic engine's main control room. Once there, he is asked by Steve, one of Murkoff's scientists, to fix the program and retrieve the camera view in one of the machine's pods. While doing so, one of Murkoff's test subjects, Eddie Gluskin, manages to escape the guards grip and runs towards reinforced glass, frightening Waylon and begging him for help. After Eddie was forced into the pod, Waylon manages to establish the connection and is asked to vacate the premises. Upon returning to the server room to retrieve the laptop, he's ambushed by Jeremy Blaire who breaks the computer, thinking that he wasn't able to send the email and along with few guards, brutally pummels and sadistically mocks Waylon, before having one of the guards knock him out cold and forced into the Morphogenic Engine program. Two hours later after regaining consciousness, Waylon is strapped into a chair by Andrew and psychologically tortured with Morphogenic therapy. Andrew soon leaves in a hurry, after being informed that Billy has managed "lateral ascension" with the project. Once released from the restraints, Waylon collapses and starts seeing strange flashes before spotting The Walrider gruesomely killing one of the patients, as the facility goes dark and the asylum is thrown into chaos by the patients who manage to break free and start slaughtering Murkoff employees. After managing to get up, Waylon picks up a camcorder, used to monitor the patient's progress with the project, in order to record as much evidence on Murkoff as he can. He is then released from his cell by one of the patients. Exiting the room, and into the plastic-wrapped hallways he encounters The Walrider, who attacks him. Running away from it, Waylon finds himself in a room with several other Variants, who're stabbing a doctor on a table, expressing their hatred towards them and the need for revenge, saying that "There are no observers here". The head Variant decides to spare Waylon and gives him a chance to leave. After exiting, Waylon is confronted by another hostile Variant who attempts to strangle him, and after being chased into a room, the door locks behind him and the rips and screams of the Variant can be heard indicating The Walrider killed him. Waylon then climbs through an air-vent where he overhears two security guards discussing a functioning short-wave radio in the Prison, giving Waylon the mission to find and use it. In his journey, he witnesses a doctor in an airlock begging him to open the doors. Doing so, a Variant comes in and brutally slams the doctor's head against the glass, traumatizing Waylon as he witnessed his first murder. Cutting though the kitchen, Waylon gets a splat of blood jump up in his face and sees that it was the head of a man stuffed in a microwave as he was animalistically eaten by a cannibalistic Variant. Disgusted, Waylon bolts out of the room to find a door locked by a dead man hand-cuffed to the handle. Waylon searches through a series of rooms to find the key whilst being hunted down by the cannibal. After finally unlocking the door which leads into another room, this time a morgue with the drawers composed of furnaces, the cannibal grabs him from behind and readies to slit his throat open, but backs out and instead stuffs him into a steaming hot furnace. Waylon quickly punches his way out the back via a weak brick wall before he's scorched and climbs up an exposed shaft over the morgue to find a airlock completely flooded in gas, seeing a man in it suffocating. Traveling through several laboratories with the cannibal on his back, Waylon turns the gas off with a valve and heads back through the now empty airlock into the Recreation Area. Killed Victims *Eddie Gluskin (caused) Gallery Waylon Park First Model.png WaylonPark.png Trivia *A Whistleblower is a person who exposes misconduct, alleged dishonest or illegal activity occurring in an organization. *Much like Miles Upshur, Waylon never speaks, and is only heard by grunts and screams. Coincidentally, there is a part in the game where Waylon attempts to use a radio to reveal the emergency situation in Mount Massive Asylum, though before Waylon gets a chance to say anything, he's attacked by Jeremy Blaire, who destroys the radio beyond use. *Waylon shares the same voice actor with Miles Upshur and Stephenson. *Waylon's email address is 10260110756@mutemail.com. *The reveal post spells the protagonist's name as both "Waylon" and "Weylon". *Park's family originally lived in Boulder, Colorado; however, the protagonist's notes and an email regarding his status between Murkoff executives confirms that they have since moved to Leadville, most likely to allow for easier commuting to his workplace at Mount Massive Asylum. *The reveal post states that Waylon sends the email to journalists around the world. However, the game shows Waylon sending it to Miles exclusively. *Before Waylon was revealed to be the protagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower, it was speculated that the protagonist would be David Annapurna, seeing as how David, the same way as Waylon, resented Murkoff for their secrecy and mistreatment of their patients. Initially, David wanted to leak their projects to the press, before being processed as a mentally disordered patient himself. *As evidenced by the note Down, Down, Down, Waylon is possibly an atheist (or at least hardly religious) as he states he's never prayed a day in his life. Character list Category:Characters Category:Outlast: Whistleblower characters Category:Playable characters